United People: The hypocrisy of Veldunium
By Stefan Wildner, Editor: The Veld Government says that they have no intention of ending any of their relations or control over Jalbetrer, nor do they intend to renounce their dominion over the western territories of Veldunium. Hypocrisy! The Jalbish majority in West Veldunium does not want a Veld Free State like the separatists in Poliqen want it. The Jalbish majority wants to remain citizens of Falleentium, and they do not agree to the separatists' arrogant proposals on home rule. In the 400s Veldunium and Jalbetrer had several wars between each other, resulting in a Veld annexation of what is now Western Veldunium - in other words a region consisting of a Jalbish majority under Veldunium. Since then Veldunium became part of Falleentium and the same with Jalbetrer. Now Veldunium wants to leave Falleentium. And with them, they takes the poor Jalbish people who do not want the terrible consequences which an independent Veldunium brings with it. They want to be part of Falleentium - and part of Jalbetrer. The separatists and their hypocrisy have no end. If Veldunium leaves the Empire - may the Gods forbid it - then this so-called Veld Free State should let go of their Jalbish regions. But this mean nothing for the separatists. They only want the power! Therefore, they try to lure the Jalbish with false promises of home rule. But don't you get it!? The Jalbish majority does not want home rule in a Veld Free State, but reunion with Jalbetrer and continue to be member of Falleentium. The separatists in Veldunium preach day and night about the so-called Falleen oppression and lack of respect for Veldunium's will. How about the Jalbish people's will. No! They do not care about that! I have talked to Tim Jackson, who is vice-chairman of the group called, Jalbish Referendum Now!, who first of all fights for a Remain and, secondly, fights for a referendum in West Veldunium, or East Jalbetrer as he calls it, on the question of whether the region should be a part of Veldunium or Jalbetrer - he said the following: Originally posted by Tim Jackson: I sincerely hope that the Imperial Government and the other parliamentary members of the Imperial Parliament will listen to us when we say we do not want to be part of this Veld Free State. Falleentium - the Empire - is a nation made up of many different people and former nations, who have more or less been in war or conflicts with each other - some more than others. Nevertheless, Falleentium, as a nation, has united these people, cultures and traditions under a united flag. We are the most powerful nation in the world because of this. I love Falleentium and I love Jalbetrer. I do not want to leave Falleentium just because some "clever" heads in Poliqen think it might be fun to leave the Empire. Their proposals about home rule is something they can pack away completely - I do not want it, and nor do my colleagues, friends and family. I do not understand Poliqen's decision to leave the Empire - especially not when you look at the very good terms they got with the Royal-Imperial Unification Agreement. Nevertheless, it's not an adventure I want to participate in. When Crown Prince Callum visit our homes, I and Jalbish Referendum Now!, as well as all the other movements will go on the streets in protest. We have already heard from several thousands of people (Jalbish) who have said they intend to participate - and this number will rise! Category:The Imperial Constitution